The Last Five Years
by prettylittlemills
Summary: 'Draco has new dreams he's building upon, and I'm still hurting..' From hate to love, happiness to sadness, discover the last five years in Draco and Hermione's journey / dramione (on hold)


a/n; so I know I have been awol for a LONG time but I have been very busy with life at the moment. university/cheerleading/social life, its all been catching up on me and kept me away from writing! however, I am back and though I will be honest and say I won't be on all the time, I will make an effort to be on a lot more! now onto the story.. I've wanted to write a movie based plot with characters from HP for a while, and when I saw the trailer for this one I knew it would fit! I am changing things up from the original musical, so it won't be identical, just follow the same basic idea. so here goes! please tell me if you want me to continue!

song recommendations: i'm still hurting, the last five years (all versions are good though I would recommend the anna kendrick version!).

key: _italics_ = singing, normal = thoughts/speaking.

* * *

_'Draco is over and Draco is gone'_ Her hands feel cold, dead. The fire in the corner not having been lit, not since he had gone.

_'Draco's decided it's time to move on_' Her chest feels cold, as does her face. She can feel the frozen tracks of tears, she doesn't bother to wipe them away, whats the point? Theres no one here but herself.

'_Draco has new dreams he's building upon'_ She doesn't move, she's as still as a statue. Only her eyes flit across her lids, reading, reading, reading.

'_And I'm still hurting_' Her eyes go back and forth across the page; the letter, the letter to end it all.

The letter she had received last night, hand delivered by him, he had placed it in her palm, whispered his apologies and had left..and that was it she guessed. She could hardly force him to stay, he was leaving; had made his decision. She hadn't moved since then, not a muscle. How could she? How could she move when she felt as though her heart had been torn from her chest?

She had read it a thousand times over, obsessing over every word, every letter. Her eyes had traced the dots above his I's and the swirl he uses in his T. She had sobbed as she first read it, but now on the 100,000 read through she just felt cold and numb. This was not a time to fight, that had come before, long before.

'_Draco arrived at the end of the line'_ When had the line ended? When had all of this come to an end? She couldn't remember, didn't want to, she didn't want to think about when things had began to crumble.

_'Draco's convinced that the problems are mine_' Her hand moves an inch to trace over his signature on the letter, to trace over his words, his name. Her last name..for now.

'_Draco is probably feeling just fine'_ Was he fine? Could he be happy again? She knew she couldn't, not again. He was her soulmate, he had taken part of her with him out of that door. There was no going back, no going back to happiness, not now.

'_And I'm still hurting' _Hurting seemed too simple a word for what she felt, too fickle.

Normally she would have fought, screamed at him that this wasn't fair; but that had already come and gone. When he had began saying he had doubts, she had screamed at him, thrown things, begged him to stay. She had screamed herself raw, had fought for them.. but this time? It felt as though he had made his decision, and it was over.

So when he had handed her the letter she had just nodded, placed it on the table, and hadn't even uttered a goodbye. He had left, she had sat down and that was it. This was it.

_'Draco is sure something wonderful died'_ Did it? Hermione can't remember anything dying, they had been so happy. And then he had decided they weren't, just one day things changed.

_'Draco decided its his right to decide'_ She just wished he had spoken to her sooner, she could have changed his mind, could have worked through things.

_'Draco's got secrets he doesn't confide_' So many secrets, so many lies and whispers.

_'And I'm still hurting'_ Still feeling broken.

At first she hadn't understood his leaving, hadn't understood why he would take off his wedding ring indefinitely. The letter had helped a little, helped her understand..but not enough, not nearly enough. So many questions remained unanswered as to why after five years he would walk out on them.

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

We both knew this was coming, things haven't been right for a while, you know this and so do I. We knew this had to come eventually.

I have spoken to Blaise, and he agreed that I can have his spare room, the house is yours, please don't leave out of spite, I will come for my stuff in a couple of days when you're at work.

You can draw up the divorce papers, whatever you want you shall have.

I just want you to know this isn't your fault, it's not anyones really. Things just aren't as they were.

Know I still love you very much, and I will miss you. This may be the biggest mistake I will ever make..but sadly I don't think it is.

I love you, and I'm sorry it had to end like this.

Thank you for the last five years.

Goodbye.

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
